Lord Garland Lives!
It was officially announced at approxamately 7:00 PM (EST), on Thursday, September 8 that Lord Jeremiah Garland is alive! How could he have survived such a fatal gun wound? See below! Roleplay Reason On August 26, 1744, Lord Garland began having the dreams. Dreams of darkness, horror, and couldy visions. These dreams continued for many a nights, before Garland finally decided it was time to consult a specialist on the matter. On August 30, he set sail for Cuba, where he met with the voodoo queen, Tia Dalma, secluded in her small swamp-house along the Pantano River. The EITC Lord approached the mysterious gypsy, and told her of the matter. Because he was EITC, Dalma was hesitant to help, but Garland eventually cajoled her. After some questions, a palm-reading, and other fortune tellings, Dalma came to the conclusion. She explained to Garland that having these continuous dark dreams were rare, but whenever one did have them, death was almost always imminent. She told him that Garland would die in a matter of days. Obviously upset by this prediction, Garland began searching for help to save him from death. He went to Tia Dalma once more, and she told him of a friend, an old hermit who lives deep within the forbidden woods of El Sudoron, named El Mortica. Dalma explained that El Mortica was a Spanish conquistador. While exploring the Caribbean under the Spanish flag, he arrived at Padres Del Fuego, only to find it already inhabited by the British. At the time, Britain and Spain were at war, so Britain would not let the Spanish conquistador escape alive. British soldiers immediatly killed El Mortica's crew, and looked to kill El Mortica next. However, El Mortica was quick, and managed to escape. The British sunk his boat upon arrival, so he had no choice but to flee deeper into the island. He soon arrived in El Sudoron. The British believed him to be dead, so didn't bother to go looking for him. Out of fear that the British would find him if he left, El Mortica stayed in the dangerous forest for all his life, building a small hut and befriending the wicked creatures. After many years alone in the forest, though, El Mortica began experimenting with voodoo, more specifically the dark arts. Dalma advised Garland to visit El Mortica, still alive in the woods. Once there, El Mortica would teach Garland a way to avoid death. Garland set sail for Padres Del Fuego at once. Upon arrival to the island, Garland made haste for El Sudoron. He spent many hours searching the forest for signs of human life, but to no avail. After five hours of searching, though, Garland came upon a nest of Jolly Roger's Undead skeletons. The Undead saw the EITC lord, and began to charge at him. Garland, at the time unarmed, stood helplessly as the skeletons charged toward him. When they were nearly upon him, as if out of nowhere, a black fog covered the area. When it cleared a minute later. Every last one of the Undead was, well... dead. Garland looked around, and saw an old man dressed in rags standing in front of him, leaning on a walking stick. "You seek El Mortica?" said the old man in a Spanish accent. "Yes," replied Garland hastily. "El Mortica is me. Come, traveler, the gods told me of your arrival." El Mortica led Garland into a small hut overlooking the forest. He gave him food, which El Mortica said was scorpion meat. Garland couldn't eat it. El Mortica spent the next three days teaching Jeremiah the ways of the dark arts, and taught him a special form of dark art that could save him from certain death: necromancy. Although necromancy was normally used to call up others from the dead, El Mortica had evolved it into a way to save yourself from death. "When one is at peace of mind, and death is near," explained El Mortica, "Release all inner-energy, and recite the Poem of the Underworld... Within time you shall be spared from the dead." El Mortica taught Garland this skill. There was a con, though: this dark enchantment could only save you once. After Garland had completely mastered the technique, he bid his necromancing mentor a farewell, and thanked him for his teachings. On September 2, Garland sit motionless in his office on Port Royal. He had had numerous migranes, and visions of death and darkness raced through his mind. He took it this was a foretelling his death was nearly upon him. And he was right. At that moment, Garland's good friend and EITC colleague Lord Johnny Coaleaston burst into his office, and said to Garland, "Jeremiah, King George has been shot! We must hurry!". After Jeremiah and Johnny killed Dog Foulbellows, the King's attempted assassin, the two began making their way up to the Governor's Mansion, where King George was being treated. On their way up there, though, Garland suddenly stopped. A painful vision of death overcame him, and Garland fell to his knees in the road, his head in his hands. "Jeremiah? Are you alright?" called back Coaleaston. "Yes Johnny," replied Garland, "You go on ahead, I'm right behind you.". Without hesitation, Coaleaston perceded to the Governor's Mansion. Garland sit in the middle of the street where had collapsed. He knew that meant his death was close, so he closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and calmly meditated. He recited the Poem of the Underworld, and all his inner-energy was released. He suddenly felt the painful visions disappear in his head, and he felt at ease. He was ready to die. Jeremiah ran up to the Governor's Mansion, where he saw Johnny Coaleaston, Dustin Smith, and Matthew O'Malley helping King George stand up on two feet. He gave a sigh of relief to see the king had not been killed by the assassin's bullet. He heard foot steps from behind him, and turned around to see his grandson (and traitor of the EITC) Jason Blademorgan walk into the courtyard. An odd feeling came over Garland, and he knew Blademorgan was the one who would ultimately kill him. But why? It would not be long before this question was answered. "Lord Garland, Lord Coaleaston," began the king, "I am grateful that you two have disposed of the attempted assassin. Thank you." Lord Garland and Lord Coaleaston bowed, and the king continued, "I am glad that we are all safe now." At that moment, Garland glared down at Jason Blademorgan, who was pulling out a flintlock from his jacket pocket. Blademorgan shouted, "You are never safe!", and took a step at the king, flintlock raised. Out of pure instinct and reaction, Garland leaped off his feet toward the king. In mid air, he heard the bang from the gun, and next thing he knew he was on the ground, covered in blood. He had jumped the bullet. O'Malley and Smith retained Blademorgan, while Lord Coaleaston carried Garland to a nearby bench, and wrapped his gun wounds in cloth. "Lord Garland!" shouted Coaleaston, "Are you alright, sir!?". Garland gave a weak nod. He spent the next few days in the Port Royal Military Infirmary, where he treated. After the first two days, Garland was coming along nicely, and it looked as if he would be fully healed in no time. However, on the third day, Garland mysteriously died. An hour before his death, Garland had heard a voice in his head. He recognized the voice as El Mortica, who told Garland that the necromancer's charm was working in, and if Garland died now, he would be alive in due time. Seeing no further use of hanging in there, Garland then died, after talking to Lord Johnny Coaleaston. Three days later, Garland awoke. The necromancer's charmed was successful, and Garland was livelier than ever. He found himself on a cotton bed, in a dark room. He looked out a small barred window to see he was in a crematorium, and he was next to be cremated. The cremator walked into the room to see Garland alive. The cremator fainted, and Garland made his way out of the facility. Non-Roleplay Reason Well, as John Breasly predicted, it was a glitch. I got my unlimited back the next day. As for school, I soon found that I have less homework than expected, so more time on my hands (for now). I am glad to be back! I thank all of you he wrote something on my funeral pages, they were all very kind and meant a lot. I'm sorry, though, you had to write them. I was so upset when I thought I lost unlimited, I went into a rage and said I leaving game. But, I'm not! I'm back! Now, time for techinical talk. Johnny, I want you to keep forth-in-command. You deserve it, buddy. Lord Redbeard, I do request three things though: I can return as an officer to Beckett's Elites, I can be a high-lord of the EITC again, and finally (this is aimed more at Johnny), I resume my position as brigadier general of the EITC First Division. It's good to be back! Sorry, funeral for Sunday is off, John xD Category:In-game Events Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO